


you stole the sun from my heart: gendrya drabbles/one-shots

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter AU, Other, Teen Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wanted a place to store these, an anthology of random gendrya stuff, and other stuff in between, baratheon chaos, but I don't know if I want them to be separate entries, clueless useless gendrya, light rimming, smut content periodt, so here we go, soft kink, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: Various one-shorts and drabbles centered around Gendrya.Chapter 1: Arya and Gendry receive a raven from Winterfell. Rated G/T.Chapter 2: Soft Kink Arya. Rated E.Chapter 3: Gendrya Modern AU. BadBoy!Gendry moves to a small town in order to live and work with his Uncle Stannis. There he meets Arya Stark.Chapter 4: Friends With Benefits. HS AU. Rated T.Chapters 5-8: Born to Go. Juno-ish AU. Rated T-M.Chapter 9: Harry Potter AU. Yule Ball. Pt.1





	1. Late Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post these all on Tumblr, but I figured it would be better to round them up in a collection. Especially since some of this work is explicit content. I don't want such work to end up on someone's dash without forewarning. Ao3 provides such forewarning so that was the most appealing to me.

"Late Gift" Rated K/T

When the raven from Winterfell came into Storm's End, Arya had no idea what to expect. A part of her wanted to tear it open, while the other side wondered if she could possibly stand to read it without Gendry at her side. Bracing herself for the worst as was her custom, Arya marched through the castle to find her lord husband.

Gendry was in the kitchens in Hot Pie. Both were eating some sort of meat pie dish. No forks, no spoons. Only fingers with food shoved in their respective mouths. Arya smiled, trying not to laugh at the panicked looks on their faces. "I see you're having a light meal before supper."

Lord Baratheon swallowed his meat pie. "Just a little hungry is all," Gendry grumbled in explanation before his eyes caught on to the rolled up scroll with a direwolf stamp in her hand, "Arya, is that a raven from Winterfell?"

Arya sighed. "I'm surprised it didn't come in sooner. I think we ought to read it in our solar. Alone."  
\---  
Arya and Gendry took seats on their grand chaise. The pair looked nervously at the scroll. They anticipated it's arrival sooner, but it took a year for such a letter to arrive.

"I think we best get on with the letter. Go on, Arya. Read it."

Arya bit her lip and unrolled the scroll.

  
_To Lady Arya and Lord Gendry Baratheon._

_My Dearest Sister and Brother-in-Law,_

_I would rather not start off this letter with a negative tone though I am afraid the circumstances will lead us there in any case. I hope you are both happy and well. One day, when matters permit, I hope to visit your family in the south just as your family as visited Winterfell. I have never been to Storm's End, but it would be a joy to do so. It would fill me with content to see you two and my other nieces and nephews again before summer comes to an end._

_On the subject of your children. Though I do not wish to offend, I must tell it true; Sandora Baratheon has been an absolute trial for the past year. There's not gone a day where she has yet to test my patience. When I asked for a niece to foster, I expected to have daughter of sorts. When she arrived, I was thrilled. She was as beautiful as Arya was when she flowered into woman, but this girl appeared far more refined and ladylike in her black and yellow silks. I was wrong, woefully wrong. Sandora Baratheon may be a stormy blue winter rose in appearance, but she is nothing but a ferocious wolf in temperament. I anticipated a doe, but that was not the case. When she came to Winterfell as a child, I remember Sandora was wild, but so are most children. Arya was also quite rambunctious if my memory serves. Perhaps such behavior would be absent in a nearly woman-grown Sandora Baratheon. Again, I must reiterate, I was mistaken. Sandora is single-minded in her goal to be as a vocal and contrarian as possible. I believe it was a mistake for you to name the girl after a man like Sandor Clegane for it seems his spirit was reborn in this girl. In the short time she has spent in Winterfell, Sandora has kicked a Glover between the legs for what she claims was inappropriate misconduct, been found with a stable boy in the godswood (Arya, if it is you reading this as I suspect might be the case, please omit this from her father's ears, but Sandora was not fully clothed when discovered. A father should not hear such things!), had the audacity to ask in front of my court as to why her Uncle Jon would not leave the Wall (as though she knew there was nothing short of conflict ever since Daenerys Targaryen's death), spent entirely too much time with a spear wife sent as a messenger for the Wall by Lord Jon, called one of my knights an “inbred cunt," rode off to White Harbor on one of the castle's prized steeds without any permission from her aunt, refused to wear any of the gowns I have sewed for her because she claims they are old-fashioned (I flatly disagree), vomited, after a night of heavy drinking with one of the Cerwyns, into a once perfect vase I received as a gift from the Empress of Yi Ti...I am afraid the list goes on! As I write this, I feel a head ache come on. I do not regret spending time with my niece, but surely, you could have forewarned me that she was not going to be as lovely as your other children. I recall your son Eddard being a gentleman even as a boy._

_No matter, these are the small details I am including with the intent to soften the true purpose of my letter._

_Sandora Baratheon is no longer a Baratheon. She's married to Alys Karstark and the Sigorn of Thenn's son. Rickard. Betrothal was the last thing I expected to discuss when the Karstarks arrived at Winterfell with the wish to negotiate taxes. In any case, Rickard and Sandora married under the heart tree without discussing the matter with a single soul. The last I heard, they boarded a ship at White Harbor with the intent of visiting Storm's End. Of course, I was not asked about my opinion in any of this. I do not recall ever giving the Lord and Lady of Storm's End a gift when married. So, this is my gift nearly twenty years later. Your youngest daughter is married and headed to your home with her new half wildling lord husband. You will need the warning. Also, I strongly suspect Sandora may be with child._

_\---Your sister, Sansa._

When Arya finished reading the letter, she turned to look at her husband. His face was shocked. Shocked and amused.

"Do you have anything to say?" Arya asked.

Gendry shrugged. "I didn't expect to be a grandfather so quick."


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soft" Soft Kink Arya. Rated E.

Soft Kink Arya. 

She didn't expect dazed by the softness. When Arya found herself in the daze of thinking upon what it would like to be bedded, she did not consider how she would melt for tenderness. She imagined rough hands, hard kisses, desperation, and freedom. Yet, Gendry was different. While he could match up to her unbridled, furious desire, he also often gave her something she didn't expect, something she felt overwhelmed by every time he made love to her or kissed her so sweetly that Arya wondered had difficulty catching her breath. 

Arya pondered this strangeness as she sat atop Gendry's bed, watching him hammer some steel. She was polishing her own Needle. Gendry certainly looked very handsome, bare muscles shining with sweat and pounding the steel as he stood before the forge's fire. For the longest time, Gendry's energies seemed focused on the steel. So forced that he did not seem to notice Arya staring at him. When he finally looked up from the steel at her, Arya could see a new gleam of interest in his eyes. Arya simply raised her brows. 

"Are you gonna work all night?" She asked in a sweet tone voice. A tone that she often employed when taunting the Bull though she knew perfectly well that such a tone only to infuriate Gendry. 

Gendry did not immediately respond. Instead, he set aside the steel and hammer on the bench he was working on. "I suppose I could work on other things," he said as he walked with a purpose towards Arya. 

Arya set her sword on the ground next to the side of the bed. She was ready to pounce on him the minute he was within an inch of her grasp. Arya sat on the foot of the bed, and Gendry bent down before her. Rather than lean into her for a kiss, Gendry's large strong hands wrapped around her shoulders, pressing firm into the muscles that lined her shoulders. Arya gasped as his fingers trailed up to her neck. She even squeaked as he pushed pressure points that sent Arya's eyes rolling. Gendry seemed to like her reactions because he leaned his head up to hers in order to press his lips against his. Arya could sense the hunger, but when sh tried to deepen the kiss, Gendry only pulled back or soften the kiss, only pressing his lips softly or stroking his tongue lightly against her bottom or lip or just lightly touching her tongue. Arya both whimpered for more and for the softness of his kisses. She knew she wanted more. When her hands moved to grab onto his strong muscles, Gendry resisted. He did not move upwards toward her as she desired. Rather, he moved in the opposite direction, with his head towards the hem of the long tunic she wore for bed. When he did so, Arya settled, with delight, for wrapping her hands behind Gendry's head, her fingers locked in his thick black hair. Gendry pushed up the tunic so that it was bunched up around her waist, leaving her lower half completely bare for Gendry's view. Arya saw him licks his lips before he spread her legs and buried his face into her cunt. As much as Arya wanted fingers and hard friction, she also found herself wet and whimpering against Gendry's long, indulgent licks against her folds, her clitoris, and her insides as if she was a fine dessert he was trying to savor. Arya pressed her cunt against his face, her hand pushing his head closer, and her thighs rubbing against the sides of his head in a bid for some more friction. But Gendry was stubborn. He was determined to lick her softly and sweetly until she begged. This was a favorite for Gendry. But it always took some time since Arya was not only proud, but his tenderness also made her dribble along his chin. Arya would not beg until he found his way to her asshole and licked her there until Arya pulled his hair back. She was panting and hot all over when she glimpsed Gendry's red, breathless face looking up at her with his pupils dilated. He had the audacity to lick his lips before asking, "Was that too rough?" 

Arya bit her lip. "I like the licking, but I'd rather you suck and fuck instead."

Gendry did not need any more explanation. His fingers slipped inside her cunt, pumping and curling in the rhythm she liked best, while his mouth centered on her clitoris to suck. Arya moaned and grunted until she felt her cunt's walls tremble hot and slick. Her whole body seemed to revel in the shocks of satisfaction. The pleasure sent her into such a daze that she collapsed onto the bed. Gendry's inclination towards softness in bed would never cease being a surprise for her. Even as Gendry brought to her peak and kissed her abdomen with tenderness that could make her weep if she indulged herself in the sensations of his love's physical expression. 

When Gendry finally made her way towards her breasts and nibbled on one of her nipples, Arya danced her fingers in his hair. She could show him tenderness in touch. But she knew he loved to hear it most of all. 

Arya's voice was quiet when she said, "Gendry, I love you." It was uttered so quietly that Arya wondered if he could even hear it. 

She could feel the form of his smile against her breast.


	3. Til There Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Modern AU. Gendry moves to Storm's End in order to live with his Uncle Stannis and work at the family diner. The town bores him to tears until he meets Arya Stark. Loosely inspired by Gilmore Girls.

Til There Was You

"You're going to work if you stay here, understood?"

Gendry heard his uncle, but that didn't mean he had to say anything in response. Instead, Gendry pulled out the broom and swept the diner floor.

Stan's Diner was a staple in Storm's End, the rinky dink town in the middle of nowhere. At least that's what Uncle Stannis and the diner's lead cook, Davos, said. Gendry didn't even try to act like that fact was remotely interesting to him. Nothing about Storm's End interested him. The seaside town was small, cloudy, and the most boring place that Gendry could ever imagine. Yet, this is where his mom saw fit to send him after a string of fights at school. His Uncle Stannis could sort him out apparently. Gendry thought that was pretty unlikely, but he didn't have any other choice.

So, here he was working in the diner of a wholesome, sleepy town. Oh, and he lived with his Uncle Stannis in an apartment above the shop.

"What happened to your house?" Gendrya asked when he first moved in. Gendry remembered visiting Storm's End once to have Easter.

His uncle scowled at him. "My daughter and ex-wife live there now."

Nothing more was said, and Gendry didn't bother to ask more. His uncle wasn't a very talkative man. That suited Gendry just fine because he wasn't much of a talker either. For a bit, Gendry thought they could make things work. That was until he realized his uncle was a hardass. A hardass who got up every day before the break of dawn to sort out the restaurant before all the morning regulars came in. The work wasn't an issue. Gendry had a work ethic so he worked any and all odd jobs in Brooklyn so that he could make money. But Uncle Stannis had a tendency to run the place with so much rules that it led to clashes between the pair. Davos' presence was the only factor that relieved any tension. Gendry liked Davos' good humor and warmth. They could talk about anything. That was rare for Gendry. He wasn't the friendliest of people so he did not have many people that he immediately connected with in the city or this new town. Though he didn't like to admit it to himself, it was nice to have a friend in a new place.

"You'll get through it, son," Davos told him as they set up for a busy Sunday morning.

Sunday morning was busy with long breakfasts. Coffees and pancakes and eggs went in and out of the kitchen to table all morning. Gendry figured he was doing a good job serving that morning when he managed to not get into one single argument with a customer.

That was until she walked in. An middle aged man with a dark hair, a beautiful girl with brown hair, and smiling grey eyes walked into the diner with a blond pretty boy took a seat at the diner's counters. Gendry didn't say much other than "Morning," when he handed them the menus.

The man narrowed his eyes at him when he took the menu. "I don't think we've met."

Gendry shook his head.   
The man continued to speak. "I'm Ned Stark. An old family friend to your uncle and his brother."

When the man reached his hand out for a shake, Gendry tentatively did the same. "I'm Gendry. His brother's son, I guess."

Ned Stark smiled. "I thought that might be the case, but I have not seen you since you were a baby."

Gendry frowned. "How did you know who I am then? I haven't been a baby for seventeen years."

"Fair enough. But you're the spitting image of your father when he was a young man."

Gendry wasn't sure of what to say to that. It was strange to be compared to a man who was barely a part of his life. A man who lived in Manhattan but never bothered to see his son in Brooklyn.

Gendry just sucked in his cheek. "Yeah, well, just let me know when you're ready to order."

The pretty girl plopped her menu on the bar and slid it back to Gendry. She pushed her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'm ready to order. I want a club sandwich and a root beer with a plate of fries. Oh, and I'm Arya Stark, by the way."

Gendry took the menu. He never knew what to say to pretty girls. He wanted to say something witty or cool to Arya Stark but the only thing that came out was, "Cool. Um, I, I'll get on that."

As he pulled the pen and pad out to write down Arya's order, the blond preppy boy chimed in. "Actually, I'd like to order, too. Could I have a grapefruit and some coffee with oat milk." The blond boy wasn't rude exactly but he was still obviously thick with money. That was enough to rub Gendry the wrong way. What made Gendry immediately dislike this boy more was when Arya laughed and said, "Edric, can you eat an actual breakfast for once?"

Gendry fought off an urgent desire to roll his eyes. It was even a relief when Ned Stark told him that he'd like to order some ham and eggs with hash browns. The man was simple. Gendry liked that much. He liked Ned Stark even more when he saw the tip left on the bill.   
\-----  
Storm's End was small, but it was Arya's home. She moved there with her father when he became a senator. Things weren't working out with her mother in Winterfell, so Arya moved in with her dad for most of the year in their new house.

She loved Storm's End. From the diner to the record shop to all the in between, Arya enjoyed herself. One of her favorite activities was riding her bike along the beach. Sometimes she'd even take a swim or walk along the docks. Though Storm's End could be plagued with stormy weather, Arya lived for the beautiful days.

On a particularly sunny day at the end of summer, Arya was walking along the docks when she saw a tall dark haired boy in black sitting at the edge of his docks. He was smoking. Arya recognized him as Gendry, the server at Stan's Diner.

He seemed surprised when she went and sat next to him. "You're Gendry, right?"

The boy coughed as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah, I am. You were at the diner with your dad. Arya, is it?"

Arya smiled. He was terribly handsome. From his cut, square jaw to the thick black hair that fell over his bright blue eyes to his chapped full lips. "You remembered."

Gendry's face blushed. Arya felt an unexpected but strong desire to kiss him, but she refrained, figuring he probably wouldn't want to kiss her in any case. "Are you new to town? I haven't seen you here before. Where are you from?"

Gendry frowned. "You ask a lot of questions."

Arya bit her lip but she responded anyway, "Maybe you're very interesting."

The boy shrugged. "I'm new here, yeah. I was living in Brooklyn with my mom, but, um, she thought it would be better if I lived with my Uncle Stannis."

"Why's that?" Arya asked.

Gendry took a puff from his cigarette. "Got in some fights. Suspended from school. We weren't getting along anyway. So now I'm here working in a diner. What about you? Is this your hometown?"

His blue eyes looked at her briefly before he looked back at the water. Arya sighed. "Actually, no. I'm from Winterfell. It's upstate. I'm here for sort of similar reasons so I guess we have something in common."

She couldn't help but feel strange when Gendry turned his head to look her over. His eyes focused on the diamond wolf earrings that her parents gave her when she turned fourteen. "That's one thing, I suppose."  
\----


	4. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ancient ficlet! I don't recall if I posted or not. Thanks for reading.

Friends with Benefits P. 1

Arya and Gendry were watching some movie on Netflix. The movie was some dumb romcom with an actress that Gendry thought was cute or something. That just made Arya roll her eyes. She sighed as she tried to make herself comfortable on the bed. Of course, Gendry was taking all the space because he was too big.

“Move over,” Arya grumbled as she tried to squeeze into him.

“Fine.”

Gendry pressed closer into the wall while Arya moved in. The two of them were laying on their stomachs and watching the movie from Arya’s laptop.

“I hate movies like this,” Arya said as she finally got herself comfortable on Gendry’s too-small bed.

“This one’s not so bad. They do more than go out and kiss.”

She rolled her eyes. “I bet there’s better than stuff than this. We could watch something funny.”

“This movie’s funny.”

“Hardly.”

Arya just about gagged when the film’s B-couple made out.

“This is so fucking corny,” Arya said with a snort at the end.

“You think everything is corny,” Gendry said looking right at her with a hard stare. His eyes seemed even brighter, bluer than they usually were.

“Everything _is_ corny. Especially the couples in this movie.”

Arya didn’t intend to say anything else, but before she could face the screen again, Gendry quickly leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. The kiss was short and it took Arya by surprise. She blinked a few times before he pulled back. Gendry licked his lower lip and focused all his attention on the movie’s progress.

“What was that for?”

Gendry didn’t look at her.

“That kiss.”

“Sorry,” he muttered so low Arya almost didn’t hear what he said.

“Sorry, my ass,” replied Arya. She gave him a good punch on the shoulder.

Gendry was in his ceramics class after school. There was some project he was working on, she knew. In fact, the project was so special that Mr. Mott gave him permission to stay in class after school while he graded classwork.

Arya was waiting for him on a bench near the classroom. She was waiting to talk to him again. For some reason, he’d been avoiding her lately.

_Don’t be dumb. He’s been acting weird since that kiss. _

The thoughts made Arya bite her lip. At first, Arya thought Gendry was just being a dick when he kissed her. He was looking for a way to piss her off for not liking the sappy love movie they were watching. And it worked. Gendry had to spoil her first kiss and make her look dumb. Not that she cared too much about the kiss part. Truth be told, she didn’t mind that the kiss came from Gendry. He was her best friend and their worse ways to get a first kiss. But he could’ve given her some warning! The surprise is what really annoyed her. That’s why she kicked him. Maybe he thought she was really offended, or that she thought she hated the kiss, or something weird like that. Gendry could be so stupid and stubborn sometimes that it made Arya unsure about what he was thinking.

When Gendry walked out of the class, Arya jumped off her seat on the bench. “Gendry!”

For a second, she thought he’d ignore her, but he stood still and waited for her to catch up to where he was standing.

Arya looked up at his face. His eyes seemed confused. He had that look on his face that meant he was thinking too hard. For some reason, his apprehension made Arya feel nervous, too. She pulled on the straps of her backpack and bit her lip before she spoke.

“Um, how is your project going?”

He gave a small smile. “It’s going good.”

“What are you making again?”

“A bull sculpture. The horns are taking forever to get right, but I think I’ll be there for soon.”

That made Arya smile. “A bull? Truly? What are you going to do with a bull?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Figured I’d give it to my mom. Her birthday is coming up.”

“Yeah, that’s nice,” Arya said, unsure of what else to ask about. She didn’t want another awkward silence to come between them, but she couldn’t think of another subject beyond the kiss and asking him why he’d been avoiding her.

Gendry seemed to have that same fear since he spoke up. “Do you want to walk or something? I thought you usually go home by now if we don’t, you know, go to your house or mine, or wherever.”

“Yeah, let’s walk,” Arya said right away. The pair began to walk side by side, heading towards the school’s entrance.

“You didn’t answer my last question.”

Arya felt herself get more nervous. “No, I didn’t,” she bit her lip, “I was waiting for you to get off so we could talk.”

“Oh?”

Arya stopped and looked up at him. “Don’t be an asshole. You know you’ve barely said two words to me in a week. You haven’t even texted me back. We’re meant to be friends, Gendry. Best friends.”

His jaw stiffened but finally slackened before he could respond to what Arya said. “I don’t know. I thought maybe you were mad about what happened last week with the movie.”

“The kiss?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I don’t even care.”

To Arya’s surprise, that made Gendry’s face drop. He looked almost sad.

“Of course you don’t care.”

“It was a joke, right?”

“Yeah, it was a joke, Arya. No problem. Let’s just keep walking.” Gendry then walked on without waiting for her to agree.

Sometimes Arya hated how tall he was since it made keeping pace with him hard if he wasn’t slowing those long legs down. “It’s not like I hated it or anything.”

“You didn’t like it either.”

“Why are you being so weird? And I did like it.”

That stopped him in tracks. His bushy black brows were furrowed. “You liked it?”

Arya shifted a bit. “Did you?”

He shrugged. “Yes.”

“I liked it too, then,” Arya said.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Before waiting for her courage to flee, Arya moved closer to Gendry. She stood on the tips of her toes and pulled his heavy shoulders down so that she could actually manage to kiss him despite their height difference. Arya placed a firm, steady kiss on Gendry’s mouth---and he kissed back. Gendry actually put his hands around her waist and lifted her up a bit. The kiss wasn’t that long, but it was warm and firm. When Arya pulled away, she felt dazed.

Gendry seemed just as overcome as she was by the time he placed her back on her feet. Arya watched as his face turned red and his hands were shoved into his jean pockets.

“See? We’re still friends. It doesn’t matter. We could probably kiss like that all the time and it wouldn’t be a big deal. You don’t have to go on ignoring me.”

Gendry’s face looked confused. “What? Like friends with benefits?”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that, but I guess so. Friends with benefits.”

Gendry tried not to think too much about what was going to happen between Arya and him. She was his best friend. Even though he wanted her as a girlfriend, there was no use in hoping for something that was not going to happen. Whether he liked it or not, Arya wanted to stay friends---with benefits.

_You’re a lucky bastard just to get the benefits_, Gendry told himself. 

He thought about all this while he was sweeping the kitchen in the apartment where he lived with his mom.

She was running late to her job at the hotel so she just pulled him down for a kiss and said her goodbyes before heading off to work. That left the place free for him and Arya to hang out. Before their new arrangement, hanging out usually meant that they would watch TV or movies. Maybe they’d goof around online or walk to the court on the next block over so they could play basketball. But for the last two weeks, they ended up making out whenever they were alone for a decent amount of time. They had even made out in the King’s Landing central park for a little while when they were sure they were alone. Not that Gendry wasn’t enjoying these changes, but he was often left confused as to what it meant for their friendship. Mostly he wondered if Arya actually liked as more than a friend, or if she was just curious.

Gendry tried to straighten up the place but it was still small. His room was tiny compared to Arya’s bedroom in Winterfell. But that was to be expected considering Arya lived in a house so big it had a fucking name. Gendry’s mom couldn’t afford a place like that in a million years.

As Gendry tried to stuff some of his dirty laundry into a hamper, he heard the apartment buzzer. It was Arya.

_Even a buzzer makes my heart beat fast. I’m like a little idiot kid. _

Gendry rushed to let her in. He waited at the door until she knocked. Taking a deep breath, Gendry opened the door to greet her.

“You’re---wet.” And she was. Arya looked damp and cold. But her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips looked a bit red from what he assumed was more lip biting. The urge to lean down and kiss the pink cheeks or bite on her lip came over Gendry, but he resisted those feelings.

“It started raining. Move, so I can take this coat off,” Arya said as moved past him into the apartment. She shrugged the coat off and put it over an old coatrack.

Gendry stepped aside and watched her.

“So, I figured we could watch some of the game I recorded yesterday.”

Arya shrugged and grinned. “Okay, cool.”

The two ate popcorn on the living room couch as they watched some basketball game. Luckily, Arya and Gendry could see eye to eye on the fact that they hated the King’s Landing Gold Cloaks so watching any team cream them was a good time. Gendry could almost forget that they were so close. Almost.

“Hey, Gendry,” Arya said in a way that sounded like a question.

“What?”

“Have you ever had sex?”

Gendry almost choked on a popcorn seed.

“Why?”

“I was just wondering. I feel like the only senior virgin in our school.”

“That’s why you’re asking?”

“Yes, and no. It’s just I was talking to Lanna, you know that Happy Port girl? She told me she was dating this one guy for a week, had sex with him, and then he broke up with her almost immediately after. That’s such a shitty thing to do.”

Gendry nodded. “That guy sounds like he was a dick.”

“Exactly,” Arya then sat up straight and looked directly at his eyes. Gendry felt nerves build up in his stomach. “I was thinking that it would be better if people wouldn’t have sex with guys they were just dating.”

Gendry squinted. “Who would they have sex with? When they’re married.”

Arya rolled her eyes like he was so very stupid. “No, obviously not. I mean, I think it would be better if people, like Lanna, had done it with someone they knew really well. Like their best friend…like you and me.”

The thought made Gendry’s throat feel dry. “You and me?”

She looked nervous. “Yeah, like you and me. We could try it, and you know, see. That’s why I asked if you’ve had sex before.”

Gendry shook his head. He felt his face flush. “No, I haven’t.”

“I haven’t either.”

Arya bit her lip again. He hated and loved when she did that. Mostly because he wanted to bite her lip for her.

“Then it’s settled.” 

“What’s settled?”

“We’ll have sex---as friends.”

He swallowed before he answered. “As friends.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. This is chapter 2 of 5 from an unfinished Juno-ish fic I posted years ago. I don't know where chapter 1 is so here's the others. I don't think much intro is necessary. To start off, Arya and Gendry are a new couple dealing with an unplanned pregnancy.

Chapter 2-Born to Go

For a second, Gendry wondered if Mr.Stark was going to kill him.

As soon as Arya told him that she was pregnant, the older, stoic man stood up and looked away from them. He turned to a long sword hanging above his mantle. The room stayed very silent as he stared at the sword.

When he turned around, his face looked more calm than Gendry would have imagined given the circumstances. He looked quite a bit like Arya, but older and a man and far more serious.“You got my daughter pregnant?”

“Yes,” Gendry admitted. The way Mr. Stark was looking made Gendry feel guilty for ever even looking at Arya. Like he was the lowborn trash that he knew he was deep down. Shame began to gnaw at his gut.

“Arya, leave the room,” Mr.Stark said, his cool stare pointed at Gendry still.

Gendry looked at Arya. Her face went from frightened to determined in half a heart beat. She stayed firm in her seat.

“No,” she said, stubborn as ever with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Mr. Stark sighed. “Arya, don't be willful. I need to speak to Gendry alone.”

“Why?”

“That will between us. You and I will speak after, have no doubt. Though I would prefer to wait until your mother gets home.”

Arya remained firm. Her head shook as she spoke up. “No, I don't want to go. Whatever you say in front of him, you can say in front of me. I'll know anyway. I'll find out!”

Mr. Stark sat back down in his chair. He pressed his fingers to his temple and sighed once more. When he looked back up, he said “Fine, you'll stay.”

“Thanks,” replied Arya.

“Don't thank me just yet,” he muttered before turning his gaze to focus in on Gendry, “I'm not left in an easy position. Normally, I'm not a man that is usually quick to anger, but I can be if the situation calls for it. You're already a young man and a legal adult. Arya is still a girl. You should've known better.”

“I know,” Gendry said firmly, struggling to not look away from Mr. Stark's hard grey eyes, so similar to Arya's. But he couldn't look away. If he looked away then he'd be a coward. He had to be strong despite all the unease coursing through him.

“You know? Very well. What's to stop me from calling the cops? As a matter of fact, what's to stop me from plainly hitting you right now?”

“You wouldn't dare---” cut in Arya.

Mr. Stark didn't bother to look at Arya. “I would. I was in the military for a long time. I still know how to fight.”

Gendry's jaw started tightening, and soon his hands clenched into fists. “I don't know what would stop you.”

Arya stood up from her seat at that moment. “You guys aren't going to fight. We don't even know what's going to happen.”

“What are the options, Arya? Think clearly. You'll either have the child or you'll have an abortion. In either case, I won't have you near this one.”

“You can't make that decision. You didn't say anything before—-”

For a second, Mr. Stark's eyes flashed. “I didn't know you were pregnant before. This changes things. Now I know what kind of person you're dealing with. He didn't even bother to use protection.”

“He wanted to. It was my fault---”

He put his hand to stop her. “Please, Arya. I don't want to hear any of that. I'm your father and I know what's best for you, whether you believe that or not.”

“You _don't _know what's best for me.”

“Yes, I do. And _you_ obviously don't know what's best or you wouldn't be pregnant.”

Arya looked as if she was about to speak again, but she stopped when the house suddenly was filled with sounds.

Gendry heard a door close, a woman's voice, two boys, and running up the stairs. The rest of Arya's family was home. They would all get to know the truth soon enough. All of this was enough to make Gendry want to leave. He didn't want to see Arya's mother look at him the way her father did. Shit, she might make him feel even worse. Arya had told him stories about how she treated her older half brother. Sure, she never beat or starved him, but he was never welcome in their home or family. He doubted she'd feel warmer toward the guy who knocked up her seventeen-year-old daughter.

Arya's eyes looked scared for half a heartbeat, but they quickly became unreadable. She stared at her father. When he looked back, there was no response. Instead, Mr. Stark walked away from desk. He walked out of the office.

Arya turned to look at Gendry. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

She waved her hands around. “For all of this. My dad isn't usually like this. He's just angry.”'

Gendry shrugged. “Seems nice enough. I would've beat the shit out of me if I were him. Shit, I'd fuck up any guy who tried to touch you now.”

Arya grinned. “I think you've boxing too much lately.”

“Maybe. I should try making some money out of it. We're going to need what we can get.”

The grin on Arya's face vanished as the door opened behind them.

“And who is this?” said a woman's voice.

Immediately, Arya and Gendry turned around to see Arya's parents. Her mother looked like Sansa, fancy and formal.

“I'm Gendry, Gendry Waters,” Gendry said as he extended his hand out to her.

She shook his hand and gave a polite smile. “It's nice to meet you, Gendry. I'm Catelyn, Arya's mom. Are you a friend?”

“He's my boyfriend,” Arya answered before he could speak.

Catelyn's eyes rounded. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Five months.”

“I'm going to need a seat,” Mrs. Stark said, searching the room for a place to sit.

Gendry quickly gave her his seat while he stood on the side.

Her eyes focused in on Gendry and Arya. “I don't understand. How come you've kept this a secret so long?”

Arya bit her lip. “I was just. I was only...I was nervous about what you guys would say.”

Mrs. Stark shook her head. “I see. Well, you were right. He's too old.” She ended the last part by looking at Gendry up and down. Suddenly, Gendry regretted not changing into something nice for the occasion.

“You don't know how old he is.”

One of Mrs. Stark's eyebrows arched up. “I have eyes, Arya. He's clearly in his early twenties.”

“I'm eighteen,” Gendry mumbled.

“Eighteen? You're still too old. Arya should not be dating a boy out of high school. I won't allow it.”

“Why not?” Arya asked.

“Because you're not ready for what boys out of high school want. I know these things. Believe me, I wasn't born yesterday.”

“Sansa was dating Harry.”

Mrs. Stark shook her head, her finger pointing at Arya.“That's different. Sansa was already seventeen and three quarters. You are only seventeen as of last month. None of this is appropriate. I'm sorry, Arya,” Mrs. Stark then focused her attention on Gendry, “I don't know you, Gendry. You may think I'm too hard on this, but that's none of my concern. Arya is my daughter and I have to look out for her. You won't call her or ask her out, do you understand?”  
“Mom!”

Gendry held his head high.“Mrs. Stark, I can't stop seeing Arya.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love her.”

Mrs. Stark's face was furious, and she suddenly seemed to grow even taller as she looked up at Gendry. “Will you love her if I call the police?”

“_Catelyn,” _said Mr. Stark on the corner.

“_Ned,”_ Mrs. Stark replied.

Mr. Stark sighed. “Catelyn, Arya has something to tell you.”

Mrs. Stark, looking more angry and irritated than before, waved her hands at her husband. “I've heard enough. No amount of adolescent declarations of love will make me change my mind. Ned, you've always been too soft on the children, especially Arya. First, she was vandalizing cars and now she's brought home this boy who should be dating Sansa, not Arya.”

Arya made a gagging noise.

Mrs. Stark then rounded on Arya.“What's next, Arya? Are you going to end up pregnant? I won't let that happen.”

“_Catelyn_\---”

Mrs. Stark's focus turned back to her husband.“She's not going to be like her Aunt Lysa. I won't let it happen this time and---”

“Mom, I'm pregnant.”

There was silence for what seemed like a lifetime before Mrs. Stark spoke. “Excuse me?”

Arya didn't look away from her mother's glare.“I'm pregnant.”

“Are you saying this just to anger me? Because I mentioned Aunt Lysa?”

“No.”

Mrs. Stark turned back to her husband. “Eddard?”

“Yes?”

“Hand me the phone. I need to call the police.”

Mr. Stark moved toward his wife.“Please, don't make a scene of this,” he said as he place his hands over her shoulder.

“Don't tell me how to behave. She's my child, too. If you don't want to do anything about this, fine. I always have to take matters in my own hands!”

“Calling the police won't solve anything.”

Mrs. Stark, furious, moved out from her husband's touch. Her eyes met Gendry's own as she paced around the room.“You, you! What do you have to say for yourself?”

He felt the guilt gnaw at his belly even worse than before. “I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark. I didn't think---”

“Of course you didn't think. What eighteen-year-old boy does? How are you going to provide for my daughter and the baby---suggesting she actually keeps the baby. Do you have a job?”

“I do construction full-time.”

“Do you even have a place to live? Do you have parents?”

“I live in a studio in Flea Bottom,” Gendry felt his stomach fall further as Mrs. Stark flinched at his neighborhood, “I don't have any parents. Just my Uncle Tobho. He's my only family.”

“Until now.”

Gendry nodded his head. “Until now.”

Mrs. Stark pressed her palm over her eyes and took a deep breath. “Give me a reason not to have him taken in cuffs.”

“He's my best friend and my baby's dad and...I love him.”

Catelyn's eyes, sad instead of angry this time, looked Arya over.

“You're going to have the baby?”

“Yes.”

Mrs. Stark's face fell. Her voice was soft when she asked,“Why? Why throw your life away?”

“It doesn't feel like that.”

“Not now,” Mrs. Stark then took Arya's hand in her own, “is it for him? You can tell me, Arya. I'm your mother.”

“_No_, it's not for him. I've thought it out. If I wanted to get rid of the problem, I wouldn't have waited so long. I would've done it. I've always done what I truly wanted.”

“That's true.”

Arya gave a small, sad smile. “It's what feels right.”

“And what will people say?”

“I don't care what people say.”

“No, you never did.”

“Please, don't call the cops on Gendry.”

“I'll consider it.”

Their house was big. That was Gendry's first thought as he entered looked upon House Stark. The biggest place Gendry had ever lived in was an ancient condo that his mom shared with her one boyfriend a few years back. But then they broke up, leaving her and Gendry to move into a barely two bedroom public housing apartment in one the rougher parts of Flea Bottom. They lived next to a Pot Shop and the place always smelled like cooking grease, burned bread, and soup.

The Starks' home was definitely not a place with one bedroom and it did not smell like questionable soup.

Gendry felt still a little unwelcome as he took his seat at the dining room table. Across from him were Arya's younger brothers, Bran and Rickon. Neither of them looked like Arya at all. They looked more like Mrs. Stark and Sansa. Bran was nice, but reserved as Arya introduced him to Gendry. On the other hand, Rickon was especially jumpy today, asking Gendry all sorts of his questions.

“Are you Arya's boyfriend?” he asked, chewing on a bread roll.

“Uh, yeah.”

“She's gross. Did you ever know about that one time she ate worms?”  
“Shut up, Rickon.”  
“You shut up.”

“No, you---”  
“This isn't exactly inspiring my confidence in your ability to handle what's to come,” Mrs. Stark said to Arya as she took a seat at the table with Mr. Stark following. They had been speaking in Mr. Stark's office alone while the rest of the family sat for dinner. Gendry noticed that her eyes and nose were red. Still, she seemed to be in a better state than before. At least she wasn't threatening to have him arrested. Arya's parents took seats next to each other at the end of the long, weirwood dining table. When Gendry look around the setting, Gendry realized that he was with a family. Not just any family. A _family _family. There were a father and mother with three kids. And they all got a long. The table was nice, the plates were nice, everything was nice. Gendry's discomfort only increased. He didn't really belong here, but he would have to get used to it. Arya was his family and this was her family. There was no getting around all that.

Gendry turned his head to look at Arya sitting next to him. She looked very pretty like always. When she laughed at something Bran said, Gendry very much wanted to lean and kiss her. But then he figured it wouldn't be a great idea to do that when Arya's parents were doing him a solid by not beating the business out of him or having the cops pick him up. He'd keep himself in line around the Starks or he'd see his head lopped off by that long sword hanging in Mr. Stark's office.

“What are we eating?” Rickon asked as he tore into the last bread roll.

Mrs. Stark sighed. “I ordered takeout when Bran's appointment started taking longer than expected. Doctor Hodor is excellent with Bran, but he could be a little more prompt. It shouldn't take too long for the food to get here. Not that I would've had the stomach to make dinner.”

“Are you sick?” Bran asked.

“In a manner of speaking.”  
Before Mrs. Stark could continue, Mr. Stark put one of his hands over one of hers. “Boys, Arya has something to tell you.”

“I do?” she asked.

“Yes, you do.”

“Okay. Um, well, I'm pregnant.”

“You are?”

“You're going to have a baby?”

“Yes, idiots. What else do you think I meant? That means you guys can't hog the sofas anymore and you can't eat all my snacks, too.”

“Is he the dad?” Rickon asked, pointing at Gendry.

“No shit.”

“Language, Arya.”

“Are you two going to be married?” Bran asked.

“Well, I was thinking---”

“No. They are most definitely not getting married. Arya is too young for that, Bran. This baby will be enough of a responsibility. Certainly, I'm not sure we've ruled out adoption. I suppose we will see what comes.”

The takeout was some Dornish food that everyone but Mr. Stark seemed to like. He complained that the peppers were too hot, so Arya ate four at once to prove a point. Then Bran ate five and Rickon ate six.

“When is Jon coming home?” Bran asked his father.

“Next week,” Mr.Stark answered, pushing the peppers on his plate to the side.

“And Sansa?”

“She's coming in a few weeks. I think she's bringing someone special, but she won't say who. She wants to surprise us. Hopefully not the way Arya's surprised us today, though. I'm just glad she's over that Hardyng boy.”

When the meal was over, Gendry decided he'd better go. Donal Noyle, the construction boss, scheduled an early day. If he wanted any chance of sleep, Gendry knew he had to get going on a bus back to Flea Bottom.

The boys were easy enough to say his goodbyes to. They didn't take the news as hard as he would've thought. Arya's parents were another story. While Mr. Stark was willing to look him in the eye and shake his hand, Mrs. Stark ignored his hand when he reached out for a handshake. Instead, she kept her hands held in front of her while she stiffly said, “Have a nice ride, Gendry.”

Arya pulled him out of the house after that. She closed the door behind her once they were out. When he stopped to say something, she put her hands on his shoulders and jumped in for a kiss. Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. As soon as their lips touched, Gendry felt instantly relaxed. The tension that built up in him for the whole day since hearing the big news melted right off him.

Gendry wanted to keep kissing, but Arya pulled away from him. Following her lead, Gendry placed her back down. She pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. “You need a haircut.”

“I always do,” Gendry grunted as he swayed away from her hand.

“Why don't you grow out your beard again?”

“The guys at the construction site were giving me shit. Said I looked like Paul Bunyan or some shit like that,” Gendry said as he pulled Arya in for a hug. He leaned down and sunk his face into her shoulder, taking in her scent, her Aryaness.

“Maybe it's good. You look younger without all the hair. My parents would've been even more pissed.”

“You think they'll hate me forever?”

“Not my dad.”

Gendry lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her. “But your mom?”

Arya bit her lip. “I don't know. She doesn't forgive easily. Maybe she will. Eventually.”

“Eventually?”

“That's all I know.” She sounded uncertain of that, though.

Gendry nodded. With one last goodbye, he kissed her forehead, her nose, and picked up her hands to briefly press his lips against the knuckles.

The night air was cold and swift, but Gendry still felt warm as we made to catch his bus home.

Arya sighed a breath of relief as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She didn't know how much more of her family she could take. Telling her parents was bad enough without having to tell stupid Bran and Rickon. No doubt they were getting a good show out of this. But then she knew that eventually she'd have to tell more people. And after that, people would know just by looking at her. They'd know she was pregnant Arya Stark, the sophomore teen mom. She didn't want to care what people thought, but an unease still settled in her stomach. This feeling only furthered when she remembered that she'd have to tell Jon and Robb as well. The both of them would kill her...after they were done burying Gendry, of course.

Arya collapsed on her bed as she thought of all the things she'd have to do from now on. Perhaps the weight of her decision and situation didn't sink in until she told her family. Then the pregnancy became so real and daunting. How would she do it?

Before she could even mull over the answers, Arya heard her phone ring inside her jean jacket. She pulled out the phone to see Sansa's name on the screen.

“Hello?” Arya said.

“Are you really pregnant?” Sansa asked.

Arya propped herself up by the elbows. “Who told you?”

“Bran texted me!”

“Seven hells, he'll be telling Jon and Robb, too,” Arya muttered.

“He won't. I told him not to. Mom and Dad don't need any more problems than they're already going to have. They won't be pleased. That much I know.”

“Well, thanks, I guess.”

“No problem. But seriously, Arya? I know Gendry's older, but you didn't have to sleep with him.”

Arya scoffed.“I wanted to. Is that so impossible to believe? Look, I don't need you giving me shit, too. I”m already going to have enough to deal with and,” Arya's voice dropped to a low whisper, “I don't think you should be acting so high and mighty after the secret abortion you had the summer before your junior year.”

“Exactly. I should never have had sex with Joffrey, let alone have his baby.”

“Gendry's not Joffrey.”

“No, he's not. Still, it's not going to be easy.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I know that.”

“I hope you do. Anyway, I have to go. We can talk more about this when I go home in a few weeks. Though I think Mya's still trying to get a couple more days off from the Royces. Whatever, we'll be there.”

“Mya?”

“Oh, um, Mya Stone. You'll meet her soon,” Sansa said quickly.

“Ok. Can't wait.”

“Bye.”

Arya hung up. She had enough pregnancy talk for a day. _Shit, more like enough pregnancy talk for a lifetime. _

Deciding it would be best to fall asleep for a decent amount of time, Arya kicked off her boots and slipped out of her jacket. They were both scattered on the floor as Arya laid in bed. Feeling curious, she pushed her t-shirt up her belly. She inspected the flat stomach, searching for any roundness, any sign of life. There was a baby growing inside her, but it didn't feel like that just yet. She bit her lip thinking of the weeks more to come. In a matter of months, she would be round with child. After that, a baby would come and nothing would ever be the same.

Before Arya could contemplate more of her uncertain future, the phone on her side went off again.

_Shireen._

“Hey, Shireen.”

“Arya, oh my god, are you busy?” Shireen asked, sounding frantic.

“No, not right now. Is there something wrong?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“You sound nervous. More nervous than usual.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Why?”

She heard Shireen take a deep sigh. “Earlier...we were having this dinner with Uncle Robert and Edric Storm as our guests. My dad and mom, but mostly my mom, thought it would be good if he met Priestess Melisandre. For spiritual guidance during this incest scandal, you know?”

“Okay,” Arya said, not getting what Shireen was trying to get at.

“Okay, so while they were talking with their glasses of wine, Edric and I went to my room to play video games. Like we always do whenever he's around.”

“So?”

“So...we kissed. I'm not sure what happened. We were playing Monsters and Maiden one minute and then he had his tongue in my mouth the next.”

Arya's eyes rounded. “But he's your cousin.”  
“I know,” she said quietly.  
“Your _double cousin_.”

“I know,” Shireen repeated, still as soft as before.

“Did you like it?”

There was a few moments of silence before Shireen answered with “Yes.”

Arya put one of her hands over her eyes. “Shireen, I'm going to need a take a rain check on this drama. Is that alright?”

“I suppose,” Shireen replied, sounding uneasy.

“Look, go take a shower. Pray to the Rhllor. Do something.”

“The night is dark and full of terrors,” she mumbled.

“That's the spirit.”

Suddenly, Arya didn't feel like her problems were too bad. At least Gendry wasn't her cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to Go. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Gendry fell flat on his back as Arya settled on top of him. The air that came into the truck from the lowered windows was chilly, but Arya refused to let Gendry put the windows back up.

“I like it cold,” she told him.

He looked very handsome from where Arya was sitting. Gendry was proud of his new truck. Well, it was new for him at least. The beat up baby blue truck was from 1997 and smelled like cigarettes, but he was proud of it, nevertheless. No doubt it had seen better times, but it was cheap. And cheap was important to Gendry since he didn't have much money to spare.

But none of that mattered to Arya. She liked the car. She liked that he had a car. Most of all, she liked that they could go wherever they wanted.

Arya hadn't been near the water in a few weeks. Though she begged Gendry to drive her earlier in the week, she ended up being very busy helping her mother and father empty out Sansa's room. Jon was going to move in any day now, but he never specified when. Arya figured that the trip down from the Wall was probably taking him far longer than he anticipated. Either way, her mother was displeased. Nevertheless, she did her duty and made sure Sansa's things were put in boxes in the garage while Jon's _temporary _(with great emphasis) bedroom had clean bedding and other basic necessities. Arya was both excited and dreaded about his coming. She would have to tell him about her pregnancy and Gendry. She even made her lip bleed a little as she pondered his reaction. He wouldn't hate her, would he? She was his _little sister_. Jon always called her his little sister. That had to mean something. For whatever reason, she was more nervous about telling Jon...and eventually Robb about her pregnancy than she was about telling her parents.

Despite her unease,she didn't tell Gendry. They hadn't properly talked about what they'd do once Jon arrived in King's Landing. Perhaps she'd introduce him first. Then he'd see what a good person he was. Maybe then he wouldn't punch him or whatever guys did in these kinds of situations. 

“What's wrong?” Gendry asked, pulling away from a kiss.

Arya was distracted. “Huh?”

“You don't really seem to be into this. Are you worried about something? Or maybe it's me.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “It's not you, stupid.

“Then what is it?” he asked. The moonlight really brought out the blue in his eyes.

Arya sighed and sat up atop his thighs. She rubbed her palms over Gendry's chest. Gendry's eyelids fluttered close and open in response. That was thrilling, she thought. To have so much impact on him by something as simple as touch.

“I'll tell you later,” Arya whispered as she leaned into him, placing her lips on his.

Gendry reacted by flipping her over onto the seat. He was on top now, placing her legs around his hips and pulling her close to him.

They hadn't had sex in three weeks---a whole week before she found out she was pregnant---but Arya was dying to do it again. Pregnancy had made her feel different in small ways and that was one of them. She wanted to jump Gendry every chance she got. It didn't help that he was already beautiful, and her ability to maintain herself around him had been low even before her pregnancy. Now her hormones started to combine with the teenage ones in startling ways. Well, this is what she assumed after doing some googling on the internet. Were random blogs the best sources? She had no idea. Her first visit to the doctor was scheduled for Tuesday. The best part about that fact was that her mom would have to pull her early out of class.

Yet any further worries slipped her mind as Gendry's hands started roaming up her shirt. Before she knew it, the shirt was thrown to the floor of the truck along with his. Her shorts ended up hanging on the driver's wheel while her underpants were stuffed into the pocket of Gendry's jeans—the jeans he was now shoving off.

Arya gasped as she felt that familiar pinch, but the feeling of him was satisfying to feel again after what felt like _ages_. Briefly, she thought of condoms, but then she realized how silly that would be now that she was pregnant. What was the point?

Gendry finished far too fast, but it didn't matter to Arya. She was pleased. Suddenly, Gendry didn't seem to mind the ocean breeze come into the car any longer. Sweaty and breathing hard, Gendry rolled them from their current positions to where Gendry was laying flat on the truck seat with Arya tucked into his side.

He pinched her nipple when she probably got too comfortable and started snoring a little.

“Wake up, Arya. I gotta take you home.”

Arya ran her finger along his chest one last time before nodding her head and putting her clothes back on.

Shireen scurried towards her the spot next to Arya during lunch the next day. They hadn't seen each other in a couple days.

“How are you?” Shireen asked as she set her lunchbox on the table. Shireen was maybe the only person in King's Landing High that would bring a fucking lunchbox to school, but Arya didn't think much about it. Mrs. Baratheon apparently had a special diet that she was forcing the whole family on.

“It's meant to cleanse the body and soul,” Shireen said as Arya eyed a strange set of vegetables in a bag.

“Uh huh,” Arya answered.

“You should have some! This one,” Shireen picked up a puke green thing, “is supposed to be really good for pregnant women.”

Arya burped in response. “I'll stick to my burger. Babies need protein, too,” she said as she tapped on the tray filled with fries, a burger, and a cup of chocolate pudding.

Shireen pursed her mouth. “You shouldn't be eating so much junk. Maybe if I ask my mom, she'll give me a second lunch box to give you! She loves converting people, really. _Please._”

Arya threw her hands up. “Okay, whatever. You have to bring it, though. I'll already be looking like a dork with a giant belly. I don't need a lunchbox to make it worse.”

The girl's face fell a little. “You think my lunchbox is dorky?”

“Um, only a little...by the way, what happened with Edric? I haven't asked about him.”

Shireen's pale face grew red. Even the greyscale on her neck seemed to be turning color. At least the part that wasn't hidden by her red scarf.

“He's been calling me, but I don't know what to say. I'm just glad he's been at university instead of here. That would make things quite awkward,” Shireen said as she stred down at her vegetables.

Arya took a bite into her burger and thought of what to say next. “How much more awkward can it get? He's your double cousin. And he lived with your family all of last year.”

Shireen sighed. “I know. He just wasn't getting along with Uncle Renly or his mom's new husband. Dad didn't really want him to live with us, but my mom and Priestess Melisandre were adamant about it because that was the way of R'hllor. To take care of those who may not be in the light, yet.”

Arya leaned into her friend’s ear. “I'm not trying to be a bitch, but are you sure you're not in the darkness? Kissing cousins isn't really accepted, you know? It's not as bad as Cersei and Jaime Lannister getting it on, but this isn't good either. Your parents would flip out.”

Shireen's familiar blue eyes rounded like saucers. “At least I'm not pregnant,” she hissed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Arya went back to her food. “Even if you were, I don't think anyone would be able to tell who he dad is.”

“We don't look that much alike.”

“The basic features are the same. You both have black hair, funny ears,” Arya moved to grab one of Shireen's ears but she moved away too fast, “and blue eyes. You'll probably catch up to his height in a few years.”

“Shut up,” Shireen said, her face flushed red.

“Okay, fine. I won't ask again.”

For a moment Shireen looked as if she wasn't going to say anything else but then she did. “The only problem is that we're going to have to see each other soon. All of us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't you know?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh my gosh, you must be busy then. Uncle Robert wants to show that he's not going to let the Lannisters down so we're holding a big Baratheon family reunion. Everyone from Storm's End and Dragonstone is coming. And Uncle Robert insisted that your family come, too. He said your dad is like another brother. But then that made my dad annoyed, so he said that he could bring Mr. Seaworth and Priestess Melisandre.”

“A Baratheon family reunion, huh?”

“Yup. It's this weekend. On Saturday. You have to go, please.”

Arya pondered on the matter while she chewed on a Snickers bar.

“What could go wrong?”

Arya felt exhausted by the time she arrived home in the afternoon. Gendry drove her home the last few days, but he couldn't get any time off today so she had to wait for her mom after she picked up Bran and Rickon.

The first thing Arya did when she got home was throw her backpack onto the floor. The second thing she did was collapse on the bed. She was always so sleepy and hungry now. The only good thing was that her mother didn't bother her too much about it.

_Pregnancy does that to women._

That was her explanation. These days Arya couldn't tell if her mother was angry, disappointed, sad, or resigned to what came next. She hadn't said much to Arya except for what to expect. There were no words of encouragement, but Arya didn't expect her mother to encourage her pregnancy. One day, Arya found a brochure for an adoption agency on her bed. She flipped through the pages, knowing full well that her mother left it for her. The memory was enough to make Arya bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to do about this baby. Sometimes she wanted to keep the baby. He or she was her own blood. She made the baby with Gendry even if it was an accident. But then other times she felt scared out of her mind. What the fuck would she do with a baby? She was only seventeen-years-old and Gendry was almost going to be nineteen. How could she take care of a baby when she was only a sophomore in high school? Gendry had a job but he could barely support himself, let alone a baby. Babies needed things and people to care for. Maybe adoption wouldn't be so bad, but the thought also made her heart hurt. She supposed there would be more months to think about what she'd do, but for now she was stuck being pregnant.

Feeling like she'd rather get out of her own life, Arya picked up the book she was supposed to read for her history class. The war stuff was interesting, at least. By the time she got through the first chapter, Arya fell into a nap. She only awoke to the sound her mother called her down for dinner.

Arya's appetite was certainly stronger than it had ever been. The smell of salmon was practically making her mouth water as she ran downstairs. She was so intent on getting to her meal that Arya never even heard the different voices in the dining room.

“You're up,” Sansa said smiling. She was sitting at the table with a dark-haired girl to her side.

“Yeah, I'm up. It's only 6. Who sleeps at that time?” Arya replied as she walked toward a seat.

But before Arya could sit down, the girl moved over to shake her hand. The girl had a firm handshake. When Arya got a good look at her, she was slightly startled by how familiar she looked.

“I'm Mya,” the girl said smiling. Mya was tall and fit with short, thick black hair. She had dark glasses that framed a pair of bright blue eyes that Arya felt she'd seen before.

“Hi, I'm Arya,” Arya said smiling back at this girl. She didn't seem like the type of girl Sansa would be friends with, not a Jeyne Poole or Margaery Tyrell certainly, but Arya could tell she liked her already.

Maybe university was finally pounding some sense into Sansa.

Mya laughed. “I know! Sansa's told me everything about your family, and you in particular.”

Arya raised her eyebrows. “Did she?”

Sansa sighed. “Of course I did.”

“It's nice to see a close nuclear family. I didn't know those still existed,” Mya said as she let go of Arya's hand.

The two of them took their seats as soon as Arya's mother entered the room. She held a large tray of salmon while Rickon followed closely behind with some of the side dishes that weren't already on the table.

“I'm just glad that the market had such good catch today. For reasonable prices, too,” Catelyn said as she neatly arranged some of the dishes, “Arya, did you meet Mya?”

“Yeah, I did,” Arya said as her mother met her eyes.

“That's good. It's always a delight to have friends over to the house,” Catelyn said as she smoothed her hands over her dress and took the seat next to where he husband always sat.

“The delight is being here, Mrs. Stark,” Mya said, “I'm only glad that I was able to get some time off from the Royces. Especially now that Robert called.”

“Robert?” Ned said as he entered the room with Bran.

Mya smiled brightly at him. “Hello, Mr. Stark. It's been years since we've seen each other.”

Ned gave a slight smile as he secured Bran to his usual seat next to Rickon. He only spoke again once he took his own seat next to his wife.

“How old were you? Six or Seven?”

“Six.”

“How do you guys know each other?” Arya asked as she started serving herself.

“My father is Robert Baratheon. I met your dad on the visits me made with my dad when they were living in the Vale.”

“Many moons ago. Robert should've gone more,” Ned said, looking uneasy.

Mya shook her head. “He was different then. I think he's trying to make an effort now. And that's what counts. I heard what happened with Cersei Lannister and her brother. That must be rough. Anyway, I'd like to see him, my uncles, and my cousins and maybe some of my siblings, too.”

Ned nodded. “Well, you'll certainly get that in the reunion.”

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Mya was full of laughter and stories to tell while Sansa would interject here and there to give an opinion or correct her. Arya thought that was annoying, but Mya didn't seem to mind. The rest of Arya's family seemed engaged enough and the Baratheons were a heavy topic of conversation. As Arya took one last bite of rice before she felt too full to eat anything else, Arya felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Normally, Arya didn't bring her phone to dinner because her father hated it. He banned Robb and Jon from doing it years ago, and the rule applied to the young Stark children as well.

But Arya forgot that rule as she went to dinner. So, she covertly took a peak at her phone.

_Gendry_

She would have to see what he wanted, rules be damned.

Gendry left Arya a text after calling once.

** **

** _I'm at your front door. I have something to tell you. It won't take long. I promise. _ **

Arya was suddenly excited. She pushed her plate to the side and said, “I'm not feeling very well. Is it okay if I go to the bathroom?”

Catelyn looked concerned. “Are you fine? Is is something serious?”

Arya shook her head. “No, nothing serious. I'm just feeling a little dizzy.”

Her mother pursed her lips. “Fine. But if you're not better in an hour, we'll have to call someone.”

Arya nodded her head. “Okay but I don't think it'll be anything big. Don't worry.”

She slumped out of the dining room fast enough, but she practically sprinted down the hall and towards the living room. Arya did her best to open the house door as gently as she could. It took forever, but she was proud of herself once she managed he feat.

Gendry waved at her as he leaned against his truck. Fighting back a goofy grin, Arya quickly walked toward him. He pulled her into a hug as soon as she was close enough, and he planted a firm kiss on her mouth. The warmth amidst the chilly air made Arya feel wonderful. So she kissed him herself, pushing him up against the truck. Soon she felt something stiff brush up against her belly and she knew he was enjoying himself a lot. Arya didn't even bother to suppress the smile that came upon her lips.

“Proud of yourself?” Gendry asked as he pulled away a bit.

Arya stood up on the tips of her toes to give another kiss.

“Wait, I have something to tell you---”

“What is it?” Arya asked, a little annoyed that they weren't kissing so they could talk about something.

Gendry opened his mouth, but whatever he said was immediately muffled by the sound of a car horn blasting through the neighborhood. Arya looked around and saw a car she knew by heart.

_Robb's car_

The light from the car nearly blinded her as it smoothly entered the driveway.

“Who's that?” Gendry asked.

Arya sighed. “My brothers.”


	7. Born to Go: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Oh fuck_

Arya pushed Gendry inside the house as fast as she could because nothing else came to mind. Maybe she could sneak him out of the house through the back before Jon and Robb could come in. She slammed the door shut as soon as she and Gendry entered the house, and moved him toward the living room.

But Gendry, stubborn as always, refused to move where she pushed him. Instead, he said, “Arya, what are you---”

Then Arya heard the front door opened.

“Family! We're here!” boomed Robb.

Arya could hear Jon laughing as he closed the door. Arya and Gendry were in the middle of the hallway that separated the living room from the dining room. Arya closed her eyes. There was no way in seven hells was she getting out of this. She was trapped no matter what.

_No, no , no. Robb wasn't supposed to be with Jon. I was going to deal with them one at a time. _

Any hope of escape was put out for good when Arya turned to see her parents, siblings, and Mya on one end of the hallway and Jon and Robb standing on the other end.

“We have guests, boys,” Catelyn said cooly as she took in the sight of Jon and Robb---though her gaze and tone was fixed on Jon.

“I missed you, too, Mom,” Robb replied, walking over and giving his mother a big hug.

_Always a momma's boy_, Arya thought as she rolled her eyes.

When she turned to look at Jon, she noticed him giving her and Gendry a curious look. Jon was always the stoic one so she didn't know what to make of it. If he was planning to say something to her, he must have decided not to because he walked past her to greet his father and then his other siblings. Being ignored by her older brothers made Arya's heart hurt a little. Her older brothers even introduced themselves to_ Mya _before finally turning to Arya who stood firmly in front of Gendry. But when they did face the pair, neither looked particularly friendly. In fact ,they looked mostly suspicious.

Deciding to make the move, Arya stood up straight and stared directly at her brothers.

“This is my boyfriend, Gendry,” Arya announced to her older brothers, her hands held firmly on her hips and her chin held high. She might feel more than a bit nauseous, but Arya wasn't going to let them know that.

Robb only looked at Gendry up and down while Jon's face screwed up a bit.

“This is your boyfriend?” Jon asked, his gray eyes were narrowed.

Arya rolled her eyes. “_Obviously_. I only said so, didn't I?”

“Hi,” Gendry said awkwardly from behind her. She saw him walk over to her brothers and extend his hand out for a shake. The boys all shook hands, but neither of Arya's brother seemed to be relieved.

The tension was thick in the hallway. So thick that the only thing to break the awkward silence was the sound of Catelyn clapping her hands.

“Well, I think that you boys and Arya should all have this conversation in the living room or in your father's office,” Catelyn suggested as she began to move Bran's powerchair, “Ned, go with them. Come on, the rest of you. The cake should be ready by now.” And with that, Sansa, Mya, and Rickon followed Catelyn swiftly back to the dining room.

Arya saw her father's solemn face become even more grave as he walked out of the hallway.

_His den._

Arya bit her lip. She didn't want to go over this with her father again but there was no choice. Arya grabbed onto Gendry's hand and tightly laced her finger into his. She squeezed hard and hoped he wouldn't be too intimidated by her brothers.

Arya took a seat next to Gendry. Right across from where they sat, were Robb and Jon. As her father took his usual seat behind his desk, Arya felt her heart begin to race.

_I have to be brave. I am brave. _

Ned coughed before placing his hands on the desk. He looked over at his sons.

“Boys, I'm glad you're here. The both of you. However, the family has come into a---situation.”

Robb snorted. “I can see that. Arya's only a kid, but now she's dating this guy,” Robb turned his gaze from his father in order to look at Gendry, “How old are you, actually?”

Gendry, still visibly uncomfortable, answered with, “I'm eighteen.”  
“Eighteen?” Jon asked, looking incredulous.

Arya moved up in her chair. “Yes! He just graduated. We met in school.”

Jon appeared to be taken aback by Arya's boldness and laid back into his chair. “He looks much older than eighteen. I would've thought he was our age.”

Robb shook his head. “Still. He's too old for you. You're only fifteen.”

“I'm seventeen!” Arya shouted.

“Stop yelling, Arya Lyanna Stark. That's _enough_,” Ned said firmly. Arya wanted to say something back, but she knew that she went to far whenever her father used her middle name.

Instead of yelling again, Arya slumped back into her chair, her arms folded across her chest. She glared at her brothers with all her might.

Ned took another heavy breath and sighed. “The issue is not Gendry's age. Catelyn and I have discussed the matter. Normally, she would have forbidden this relationship, and I would have been inclined to agree with her, but the situation has changed.”

“What's changed?” Jon asked, the suspicion plain as day on his face.

“I think Arya should tell you that,” Ned said, his eyes turning to Arya.

Then Arya knew she had to do it. She had to tell the truth. For some reason, this time seemed harder than telling her other siblings and her parents. But she wouldn't be a coward. Arya Stark wasn't a baby anymore. Arya sat up straight in her seat, ignoring all the intense gazes focused on her.

“I'm pregnant,” Arya said simply.

At first, her brothers said nothing. She expected them to rage, but they only looked surprised. An awkward minute passed before Robb finally spoke up.

“You got to be shitting me.”

“Language, Robb,” said his father.

“Sorry, it's just..._what the fuck._ How can you be pregnant, Arya? You were just playing in boy's soccer like two years ago,” said Robb.

Arya felt her face flush. “That's only because the girl's league was closed. And the team I was on wasn't just for boys.”

“Maybe we should have kept you away from boys,” Jon said, his once suspicious looking eyes now taking on their usual stoic appearance.

For a reason that Arya didn't understand, his remark angered her more than anything. Who did they think she was? Arya had only ever been with Gendry---and that was none of their business. “You couldn't have done anything. You two left me. I don't care what either of you think!”

“_Arya_,” said her father.

Arya ignored him. Her annoyance and anger were both flaring. All she could do was focus on her two _idiot_ brothers.

Jon shook his head. “Does this guy even have a job? You're seventeen. How the hell are you going to take care of this baby?”

“Don't talk about Gendry like he's not here! He's right next to me. If you want an answer about him, then ask him!” Arya snapped. She turned to see Gendry looking both angry and pained. That look on his face meant he was thinking hard.

Jon's eyes turned to Gendry, and it was apparent to Arya that Jon didn't like what he saw.

“Do you have a job?” Jon asked in a strained voice.

Arya could feel the tension come off of Gendry. “Yeah, I do. I work in construction for the time being, but I have some other stuff lined up.”

This answer didn't seem to please either of Arya's brothers.

Robb snorted. “_Great_. This guy doing drywall for a living got our baby sister pregnant. I guess this is going to be mom and dad's responsibility.”

“Not if she gives the baby up for adoption,” Jon said to Robb before turning his gaze back to Arya, “Arya, are you going to keep this baby?”

Arya bit her lip before answering. “I don't know yet.”

Then Arya heard her father sigh. “Your mother and I decided that we would support Arya in whatever decision she made. I don't want either of you pressuring your sister,” Ned said to Jon and Robb.

Robb nodded but Jon shook his head.

“Well, someone's got to help her make the right decision. The first thing she should do is break up with this guy,” Jon said, his voice like iron.

Arya's eyes widened. “Are you out of your mind?”

Jon stayed firm. “I'm not. It's you who needs some proper guidance, Arya. If you or this kid had any sense, you would have used a condom. But you didn't. That's completely irresponsible, but you're only a high school senior. This guy,” Jon pointed at Gendry without looking at him, “is already eighteen. He should know better. He took advantage of you, Arya. He's scum---”

Gendry stood up from his seat. Immediately, the rest of them stood up as well. Before Arya could do anything, Jon and Gendry were standing right in front of each other, looking ready to fight.

“Stop!” Arya shouted as she pulled on Gendry's arms. He was inches taller than Jon and looked down on him, but Jon didn't back away. Robb was pulling on his arms.

“I'm not fucking scum, and I would never take advantage of Arya,” said Gendry, his voice filled with fury.

“Arya, take him out of here,” said Ned.

Arya pulled harder until Gendry finally turned and left the room. Arya followed him, but he wouldn't look back at her.

The air was even colder by the time they were back outside.

“He's _such_ a _fucking idiot_! A few years at the Wall and he thinks he knows everything!” Arya shouted as she tried to keep up pace with Gendry despite his long legs moving him father and faster.

Though he only stopped when they arrived at his truck. Gendry then pulled her hands and moved her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Arya sighed at the sensation, but when she tried to deepen the kiss, Gendry pulled back.

“I'm sorry,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“For what?” Arya asked.

He shrugged. “For everything. I should have stopped us at my apartment. Your brother's right.”

“He's not!” Arya pleaded.

Gendry shook his head. “I fucked it all up. But I have a way to make it up. I promise you, Arya. They'll all see.”

Arya furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Gendry took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking once more. “I have some big news. That's why I came here in the first place. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but also I wanted to tell you in person.”

“What's the news?” Arya asked.

She could see the nerves form on his face. “I'm going to go to the Riverlands for a few months. To the Hollow Hill, to be exact.”

Arya's eyes rounded. “What are you going there for?”

“I'm going with the Brotherhood. Beric has some connections in the boxing community. He said that if I really wanted to get out of amateur status, than I'd be better off going to a place where there's a lot more fighting for amateurs. King's Landing has it's fair share of fights, but it's not like the Riverlands. You need a name in King's Landing to get in any circles.”

“You're leaving me?” Arya asked, her voice trembling a bit.

_Don't do that. Don't be weak. Don't be stupid. _

Gendry frowned. “No, I'm not leaving you. I'm doing this for us. For the baby. I can barely support myself doing construction. This way I'll be able to make more money. I'm a good boxer, Arya. Eventually, I'll make a name for myself. Then I'll prove myself to your family, too.”

Arya felt her eyes sting, but she wouldn't let herself cry. She ignored that impulse with all her might. “Why do you care about them?”

Gendry's frown only deepened. “I want your family to respect me.”

“By leaving me?”

“It won't be for long, Arya. I love you. I'm not leaving you. We'll manage. I can call you and text you.”

Arya shook her head. “Don't bother. If you want to go to the Hollow Hill, then it's nothing to me. I don't even care. I don't even know if I want the baby.”

She knew she was being spiteful, but she didn't care. If he wanted to leave her, she wouldn't stop him. The sudden anger inside her wouldn't let her think rationally.

“Arya,” Gendry said softly.

Arya bit her lip. “I have to go,” she said quickly before walking.

Gendry grabbed her wrist but she pulled it away.

He didn't try to stop her again.

Gendry sat on a bench along as he stared at the water from Blackwater Bay. Sometimes he felt like he knew this city, and sometimes it felt like something he never truly knew it all. At that moment, he mostly felt like shit, though.

“Hey, pal,” Jeyne said as she took a seat next to him. She handed him a hot dog which he gladly accepted.

As Gendry chewed on a bite of the hot dog, he said, “Right back at you. And thanks for the hot dog.”

Jeyne smiled. “Ah, it's no problem. Some customer bailed on us so we had an extra left over. If I see that Lommy try to pull that kind of stunt in the Crossroads again, I'm going to have Willow beat his ass.”

Gendry wondered if he was being rude. He hadn't seen Jeyne for a few weeks now, but he hadn't meant to ignore her. They were once best friends for years, but things had been a bit strange ever since he started dating Arya. Gendry knew that Jeyne _liked_ him, and he even _liked_ her back for a while. Yet, things changed when he met Arya. Pretty little Arya Stark dug into his skin and stayed there. She was all he could think about half the time. Sometimes he felt like a real asshole when he thought of how he handled the situation. He could have been better, but Gendry wasn't a master at social graces.

Jeyne took a sip of her drink before speaking again. “It's been too long since we last saw each other. But that's how it goes, doesn't it? I've either been seeing Anguy, taking classes, or working when I can at the Crossroads. Life just gets so busy after graduation. I haven't heard about half the people we went to school with. But I'm glad that we're still making plans. I'm really glad you called me, Gendry. So, what's up?”

_Seeing Anguy? When the fuck did that happen? I really have been too involved in my own shit. _

Gendry shrugged. “Not much. I'm still in construction. Actually, no, I got something big lined up.”

“Oh, yeah? What's this big thing?” Jeyne asked, clearly interested.

“Me and some of the brotherhood are going to go to the Hollow Hill in the Riverlands. Maybe Stoney Sept, too.”

“What for?”

“To go try out some of the amateur boxing circuit there.”

Jeyne nodded and looked him over. “I can see it. You were made to hit things, Gendry. I mean, look at those warhammers you call arms,” Jeyne said laughing.

Gendry felt himself go red the way he did when any girl said something complimentary about the way he looked. Even a close friend like Jeyne had that affect on him.

“Yeah, shut up,” he responded before finishing off his hot dog with one big bite.

“How's Arya?”

Gendry swallowed his hot dog. “She's fine.”

“That's good. I'm happy that you guys are doing well. She's so young, Gendry. You can't be playing around with her.”

Gendry's eyes narrowed. “I'm not playing around with her. I'm doing this whole boxing thing for her.”

Jeyne stared at him with her eyebrows raised. “She _wants _you to go to the Riverlands for the gods know how long?”

He suddenly felt uncomfortable. “No.”

Jeyen looked confused. “Then why are you going?”

He shrugged. “Because we need the money.”

“_The money_? '_We'_? Gendry, are you planning to elope with this kid? I'm pretty sure that's a felony of some sort.”

“That's not the problem,” Gendry replied, feeling even more annoyed at her line of questions.

“Then what is it?”

_Just fucking spit it out._

“Arya's pregnant.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Jeyne asked, her face looked in shock.   
Gendry spit on the ground. An old nervous habit that he tried his best to not do, but at the moment---he didn't give a shit.

Jeyne leaned back into the bench. “I dodged a bullet, then. I wouldn't have pegged you for anti-rubber kind of guy.”

“Shut up,” Gendry said, his focus burned into the sea.

“I feel bad for Arya, though. She's only seventeen. That can't be easy. Honestly, I'm surprised the Starks didn't have you arrested.”

Gendry snorted. “Mrs. Stark wanted to have me hauled off, believe me. Not that I blame her.”

Jeyne put her palm on his shoulder and squeezed. “Don't say that. You don't want to be facing a judge on this matter. You're only eighteen, anyway. That's not bad, really.”

Gendry pulled her palm off his shoulder and squeezed it into his own.

“Thanks. We didn't tell anyone because she wanted her whole family to know first, but now they all do, I guess. Her brothers think I'm scum.”

“You're not scum, Gendry,” Jeyne said sympathetically.

“Feels like I am. My mom would be pissed right now if she was still here. My dad, whoever the fuck he was, left her all alone when she was our age. I'm not going to do that to Arya. She'll see what I'm doing is for us.”

Jeyne squeezed his palm again. “Your mom would be proud of you. I know it. I'm proud of you.”

Gendry nodded, feeling grateful that Jeyne was his best friend.

As he continued to stare at the water, he wondered if Arya would ever feel the same. If she'd ever forgive him for leaving when she didn't want him to go.


	8. Born to Go: Chapter 5: Reunion

Chapter 5

“Reunion”

Prancing stags were everywhere.

Storm's End was one of the largest mansions in the city. Arya knew that it belonged to House Baratheon for centuries now. They were an old family, and their hard, magnificent mansion let all know that House Baratheon was not a house that anyone wanted as foes.

Of course, this message was never clearer than on the day of the Baratheon's family reunion. All of the decorations were, well, splendid. That was a silly word to Arya's mind, but it was the first word she thought of. As the Starks were driven to the mansion, Arya could see the yellow and black decorations adorning the castle. The great statues of prancing stags along the road to the mansion only enforced the feeling that they were stepping into another domain.

A mansion full of Baratheons.

When the car finally stopped right in front of the mansion, Arya practically jumped out.

“Arya!”scolded her mother.

“Sorry,” Arya said as she looked eagerly about the mansion. Maybe this was just the thing she needed to take her mind off of things.

Things that were so stressful that Arya bit her lip.

Namely, Gendry was a problem. He'd been calling her for days, but Arya refused to answer his calls.

If he wants to leave us, then he's free to go. I won't stop him.

However, Arya missed him terribly. And that confused her like nothing else

====

Gendry had never been to Storm's End. Hell, he'd never even been to the Stormlands. While this part of Westeros wasn't far from King's Landing, he never had any reason to be in in these parts. Gendry's mother and his uncle were born and raised in King's Landing. Being a poor boy, Gendry didn't travel much save for a few odd trips to the Kingswood.

Still, he couldn't take off for good into the Riverlands without seeing Arya one more time. Even though Arya wouldn't answer his calls or texts, he managed to get a hold of her father. Her very serious, stern father who always sounded like he'd like nothing more than to give Gendry a good punch in the nuts. But, despite his clear displeasure when speaking to Gendry, he told him that the family would be at the Baratheon family reunion in Storm's End. After some serious begging, Mr. Stark reluctantly gave him an address.

The Baratheons were rich. That much Gendry knew even though he wasn't really into politics and all the society shit in King's Landing. All that wasn't for the likes of him. But he did know that Robert Baratheon ran King's Landing, and that his wife was in some incest relationship with her brother. Gendry didn't know if it was true, but it was all over the news anyway. And, despite the fact that he didn't give a fuck about society life, he still found himself nervous as he was to go to the Baratheon family estate. 

When his truck drove around the gates of Storm's End, he realized how rich the Baratheons were. Storm's End was huge and even though it looked ancient, it also looked strong. But, swallowing his nerves, he parked in the big green field across the estate. As Gendry looked over his clothes, he felt even more anxious. Since there was a reunion at the estate, Gendry wore the nice shirt and pants he bought from clearance racks for job interviews. His shoes were a bit scruffy, but they were all he had.

For a second he thought, _What if they don't let me in? _

But he shook his head when he remembered that he could just call Mr. Stark if whoever manned the gates didn't let him in.

When he finally got to the gates entrance, he saw a man on taking patrol in a booth.

“Hi,” Gendry said awkwardly.

The man looked him up and down before he raised his brows. “You're here for the reunion, I take it.”

Gendry nodded as he took a swallow. “Yeah, how'd you know?”

The man snorted. “Because all you look the same.”

Gendry narrowed his eyes. He would've asked what the man meant by that before the gates suddenly began to open after the patrol man pushed some button.

“Thanks,” Gendry said gruffly as he hurried to enter the estate before the gates closed in on him. In fact, Gendry just managed to enter when the gates closed behind him. So, he took a sigh of relief before he took deep breath as he looked at the almost scary grandeur of the mansion called Storm's End. This fear was only intensified as he noted the dark clouds coming off the sea to hover over the mansion. Still, he walked on, occasionally spotting some guests, lots with black hair, strangely enough.

Don't be a coward, Gendry thought as he pushed on the ringer of the huge black and gold front door of the castle.

For a brief moment, he considered running away, but before he could the door opened.

“You're late,” a plain, middle aged man said.

Gendry was confused. “What?”

“You're late, boy. Shireen's been asking about you. Devan, too.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Gendry said, eyes narrowed at the man. He noticed that the man was wearing a tie with onions printed all over it. This man wasn't the type he expected to be at a fancy party like this one.

“That's very funny. You must've been on a bender. I remember what Renly was like at your age. I thought Stannis was going to have a heart attack when Renly ended up in those tabloids,” The man responded as he pulled Gendry by the arm into the mansion, “but you know it is. Baratheons always need a bit of time to sew their wild oats.”

“Renly?” Gendry asked as he let the man lead him into the house.

The man shook his head. “He's in the bar with Loras. Where else would he be? I suspect Robert's in there, too.”

Gendry just nodded. He wasn't sure why this man was telling him all this, but he was glad to have a guide through the mansion. Not that Gendry wouldn't be able to find his own way, but this showing made him feel more at ease in the large halls and rooms filled with antiques, hunting riles, stuffed animal heads, and stag decorations. He felt strange in the mansion, like he belonged but wasn't supposed to be in there at once.

“You could've said a thanks, you know,” the man said as they entered and finally stopped in a solar where a few other people were.

Gendry looked down at his face. “What do you mean?”

The man snorted. “You could've thanked old Davos because I single handedly got you out of the baptism that Priestess Melisandre was so keen on. I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her.”

Then it hit Gendry. _He must think I'm someone else. _

“Oh, um, thanks, Davos. I didn't want to be baptized.”

That made Davos smile and he reached up to pat his shoulder. “No problem, lad. I'm always here to help, you know that. I've known you since you were a little boy. I know I've been gone in White Harbor for a while, but I'm back to spend some time with the wife and kids---and your aunt and uncle. Though if you want more help, I'd say to get a haircut and a shave the next time you're uncle sees you.”

Gendry nodded his head before taking one of the drinks of a water that a server was passing around in platter.

As the man left, Gendry's eyes began to scan the room. He didn't see Arya or any of the other Starks. He was about to reach for the phone in his pocket before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning to see where it was coming from, Gendry saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes looking up at him. She must've been Arya's age or so.

“You're not Edric,” the girl squeaked, her face blushing a flaming shade of red.

Gendry shook his head. “Is that who I'm supposed to be?”

She looked confused. “I don't understand.”

He took a quick sip of his drink. “Yeah, well neither do I. I'm not Edric, but who are you?”

She looked down to her feet before looking back up at him. Her voice seemed nervous as she spoke again.“I'm Shireen. Are-are you one of Uncle Robert's sons? I know he has others that we've never met.”

“No, I don't have a dad. My name's Gendry, by the way.”

That's when the girl's eyes rounded. She clutched at the scarf that was wrapped around the neck. “Y-you're Arya's _boyfriend.” _

“You know Arya?” Gendry asked.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she nodded her head in excitement. “Oh, yes, we're good friends. Hasn't she told you about me?”

_Shireen? Oh, shit, the Arya's new friend. The girl that's always nervous. _

“Yeah, she has. It's nice to, uh, meet you, Shireen. I'm sorry I didn't remember right off. I've never been here before and I couldn't find Arya so my head was out of it.”

She nodded quickly in understanding. “I get it. But, I think you might be early. The Starks haven't arrived yet. I would tell you to call her but she told me that she told you to eff off and stop calling her a few days ago.”

Gendry felt his jaw go tight. “_Eff off_?” he asked.

Shireen blushed. “That's not exactly what she said. She used profanity, but I don't feel comfortable with that sort of language. It always feel like my mother's right behind me or something.”

He nodded before saying, “Right. I can see why you and Arya are friends, then. But, do you know when she might get here.”

Shireen smiled. “Um, I could text her. Actually, I was going to do just that before---before I saw you. I thought you were my cousin, Edric. You two look a lot alike. And like my Uncle Renly,” Shireen continued as she pulled a phone out of the purse hanging off her shoulder, “The resemblance is _uncanny_. Stranger things have happened, though.”

Gendry only half listened as he watched Shireen tap the buttons on her phone. She put the phone to her ear, and Gendry felt his heart start racing again.

“Hi, Arya” Shireen said. Gendry desperately wanted to get closer and here Arya's voice again, but he decided to stay put. That might be a little too forward considering he just met Shireen.

“When are you guys getting to Storm's End? I heard Uncle Robert bellowing about how late your father was earlier, actually. Oh, Robb found some puppies with Bran? That's so cool, can I have one?,” Whatever Arya said must have displeased Shireen because she frowned, “Okay, then. That's probably good, though, because my father hates dogs. He'd have a fit if I brought one home. Uh huh. Yeah? See you, Arya,” Shireen said before turning off the phone and putting it back into her purse.

Gendry frowned. “You didn't tell her I was here?”

Shireen pursed her lips. “I figured you _wanted_ her to come. They're just leaving the house. If I tell her you're here, she'll have some reason to stay home like telling her mother that she sick from the baby. She used to say that she had period pains, but I suppose she can't really use that excuse anymore.”

Gendry swallowed the last of his drink. “No, I guess not.”

Arya dressed in an actual skirt and blouse for this reunion. The skirt was one of Sansa's old skirts that didn't fit her anymore, but Arya couldn't afford to be choosy anymore. None of her dressy pants fit properly anymore around the middle, so this is what she had left if she didn't want to wear a dress. After a lifetime of being too skinny for the dressy slacks that her mother bought her, she now had trouble zipping them up. For the most part, her body had remained unchanged, but she could see a slight roundness developing in her abdomen. There were times when Arya totally forgot that she was pregnant, but she suspected that wasn't going to be an issue anymore. Before, the reminder came when she had her daily bouts of morning sickness, but that was starting to fade off. Now, she was always tired and constantly had to pee. Really, she didn't want to go to this stupid reunion for a family she wasn't a part of. Family reunions were always incredibly awkward. Arya remembered how the Tully reunion went at the Riverrun estate. First, there was a singer revealing that he had banged Uncle Edmure's girlfriend, Great Uncle Blackfish revealed that he was gay to the extreme horror of Grandpa Hoster, and then, to top it all off, Aunt Lysa admitted to everyone that she was divorcing her husband to marry her old friend, Petyr Baelish. Grandpa Hoster had to be taken back to his bed for some relaxing medication. Luckily for Arya's summer, the reunion was cut short.

Despite the fact that Robert Baratheon was one of her father's oldest friends, this reunion would be the first time that the Starks were invited to the famed Storm's Estate. The day was gray and gloomy as the Starks arrived at the old, grand mansion.

“Are you feeling alright, kiddo?” Arya's father asked they walked side by side toward the mansion's front door. She was avoiding Jon and Robb after the pregnancy reveal, her mother was pushing Bran while attempting to shepherd Rickon as well, and Sansa was talking animatedly with Mya. That left Arya to walk with her father. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, she felt distance from her father. His renewed interest in her made her feel good.

Arya gave him a small smile. “I'm okay.”

“You don't feel sick or anything. Your mom used to get sick quite often in the early starts of her pregnancies.”

Arya bit her lip. “No, I had some nausea in the morning, but a little barfing took care of that. It's just...things.”

Her father then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Boy things?”

Arya blushed as she looked up at her father. “No, it's not that.”

He smiled at her. “I'll take of those problems for you, if you don't mind. I've been itching to get a crack at that boyfriend of yours.”

Arya grinned. “I'll tell you before Jon and Robb.”

Then they arrived at the front door. Arya saw her mother immediately walk up to the door and ring the bell.

When the door opened, a tall red haired woman in a red dress opened the door.

She spoke with an accent. “Welcome.”

Arya's mother smiled politely even though Arya could tell she wasn't expecting such a woman to greet them. “Hello, I'm---”  
“Catelyn Stark. You're married to Lord Eddard Stark. Stannis told me about your incoming arrival,” the woman said with an odd smirk.

That's when Arya's father took his arm off her shoulder and reached out to shake the woman's hand. “I'm Eddard Stark. From what Robert and Stannis have told me, I'm going to assume that you're the Priestess Melisandre.”

Preistess Melisandre shook his hand. “Indeed, I am. I know that Robert is especially eager for your arrival. I won't keep him waiting any longer,” she said before opening the door wide and waving the Starks into the mansion.

As Arya walked into Storm's End, she noted all the pecularities. Her own family had their estate in the North, but it wasn't like this. This place was filled with old antiques and over-the-top hunting decorations and dead animal hangings. The Baratheons were famed for their fondness for hunting, she remembered. But not the way wolves did it.

The Starks followed Priestess Melisandre as she led them to a bar of sorts. There, she saw Robert Baratheon with a pint of beer. He was watching some sports and shouting at two young men beside him when he wasn't shouting at the players onscreen.

“Did you two see that? Those bastards!”

Arya saw her father frown. “Robert, get away from the screen. We're here.”

Robert Baratheon turned around and smiled wide and bright. “Ned!,” he thundered as he got off of his seat to greet his old friend, “I knew you'd make it. Someone's got to save me from my fucking brothers,” he said at last before crushing his old friend in a bear hug with the pint of beer still in his hand.

Arya, not wanting a hug from Robert, quickly took a seat by the large television. As she glanced to her side, she thought she saw Gendry for a second a few seats over. An older, thinner, cleaner, and nicely dressed Gendry with an expensive haircut.

The man rolled his eyes at the curly haired companion next to him. She overheard him say,“Shut the fuck up, Loras. I can't leave until after dinner. Then we can go and do whatever you want.”

_That's definitely not Gendry._

Then Arya's phone started vibrating. Arya pulled the phone out of her small shoulder bag. There was a text from Shireen.

** _Shireen: Are you here already??_ **

** _ Arya: Yes, I'm here. We're in the bar room. I guess. Come over. I'm so fucking bored  _ **

** _Shireen: No, I can't. You have to come to the kitchens instead. You just have to go left from the bar room. You won't miss it!_ **

Arya rolled her eyes as she put the phone back into her bag. Since everyone was busy laughing at the scene of Robert swinging his grown daughter, Mya, like a little girl, Arya figured she could sneak out without anyone noticing.

_They don't call me Underfoot for nothin'_

Arya went left as Shireen said and padded over to the kitchens as swiftly and softly as her combat boots would take her. Shireen was right, the kitchens were easy to find. Arya opened the door quickly and immediately moved to close it. When she looked around the kitchens, she expected to see Shireen, but there wasn't anyone in here.

“Shireen? Where are you?” Arya said, feeling annoyed.

“She's not here,” Gendry said as he moved out of a panty.

Arya's eyes rounded. “What the fuck are you doing in the pantry? In Storm's End? Where's Shireen?”

Gendry frowned his usual frown like he was thinking real hard. “It's kind of a long story for all those questions.”

Arya placed her hands over her hips. “I have time.”

Then Gendry looked up and down at her. “Why are you wearing a skirt?”

Arya felt her face go hot. “Don't ask stupid questions, idiot. How did you get here? How did you know?”

She saw him bury his big hands in his slack pockets. She didn't even know Gendry owned slacks.

He took a deep breath before speaking. “You're dad told me.”

That surprised her. “My dad?”

“You weren't calling me. I had to find you again before I leave tomorrow. I can't leave without saying goodbye, Arya.”

Then Arya crossed her hands over her chest as she noticed him walk toward her. Instead of looking at him anymore, she stared at one of the refrigerator. “What if I don't want to say goodbye?”

“I wanted to at least see you.”

That made her look back at him, his blue eyes looking so sad made that she felt her heart soften a bit. She cursed his handsomeness. It made her so stupid sometimes. “Now you've seen me. You can go now.”

He frowned. “Don't.”

“Don't what?” Arya snapped.

That's when she felt his big hands clasp her waist. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. “Don't be a pain in my ass. I love you, asshole,” Gendry said with frustration before he kissed her hard on the lips.

Any thoughts of protest quickly left Arya's mind as she took in his clean soapy scent and the feeling of his chapped, warm lips over hers. Arya pushed her tongue into his mouth, and that clearly revved Gendry up since he moved his hands down her ass and squeezed. This made Arya squeak, but she was more surprised when he picked her up off the floor.

Arya, feeling breathless, pushed her face away from Gendry's, her arms now firmly wrapped around his neck. “Take me to the pantry,” she said roughly.

He looked confused. “What for?”

That's when Arya grinned. “Do you want to fuck me one more time before you leave?”

With that, Gendry practically raced to take her to the pantry. 


	9. Yule Ball Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU. Arya is a Triwizard Champion. She needs a date to the Yule Ball. Gendry already has one.

HP AU-Yule Ball

When Professor Otherys told Arya that all the Triwizard champions were required to have dates to the Yule Ball, Arya felt nerves gnaw at her stomach. She had been asked to the ball by Aegon Targaryen, but she always thought he was a right pompous, self-important arse, so the rejection of his offer came easily.

In fact, she didn't want a date at all. She was quite content to attend the ball on her own. The last thing she wanted to do was ask some dolt to go to the ball with her. Arya fully intended to go single.

Until she was informed of the ball's requirements for champions. Suddenly, Arya was put in the position of having to find a date. She considered her options. Podrick Payne might say yes, she thought. After all, he seemed to enjoy watching her in the Dueling Club headed by his mentor, Professor Tarth. But when Arya thought more on that prospect, she wondered if he might not already have a date. So, her mind produced Edric Dayne as a prospective date. She knew him largely from classes and quidditch, but he always seemed nice enough. He was handsome, too. Still, he was a Hufflepuff quidditch opponent.

Arya pondered all this as she sat at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Her concentration was only disturbed by the appearance of her friend, Gendry. Sitting across from her, Gendr looked tired and he was studying hard on some transfiguration homework.

"Gendry?" Arya asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

Arya took a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet before gathering the nerve to ask, "You're not going to the Yule Ball, right?"

His eyes narrowed. "I am, actually. Why're you asking?"

The answer surprised Arya. She opened her mouth to speak, but everything she intended to ask morphed into a new, more pressing question. "I didn't know you went to things like that. Balls and stuff. Er, who are you going with?"

Gendry's face went a bright shade of red. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going with Jeyne Heddle. She needed a date so I agreed. And I do lots of things you don't know about, Arya."

Arya bit her lip. "I suppose that's true. I have a date too."

It was a lie, but Gendry didn't know that.

Gendry's face suddenly looked quite concerned. "Who are you going with?"'

Arya nearly didn't respond. She had to have a date now. Even one who had yet to agree. Arya causally took another sip of pumpkin juice before she answered Gendry's question. "I'm going with Aegon Blackfyre."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is lovely and very welcome because no matter what's said (except for unconstructive rudeness) I am happy to reader feedback. I appreciate the extra time and effort!


End file.
